Just A Touch Of Love
by Misty Grimes
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around our TWD's first family; Grimes 2.0.
**Author's Note:** **This is a new series of one-shots I'm starting. All of the stories will revolve around Grimes 2.0 in someway. Please feel free to send me prompts here or to my tumblr misty-knightDOTtumblrDOTcom. Sometimes a girl needs a break from the angst and wants to write something super fluffy. Thanks and Enjoy!**

 **Second Time Around**

"Clearblue recommends that you test from the day your period is due. However, Clearblue PLUS Pregnancy Test can be used up to four days before your period is due. If you test before your period is due and get a 'Not Pregnant' result, there is still a chance that you may be pregnant but blah blah blah."

Michonne stopped, her eyes scanned to the most important information, "A blue line will appear in the control window within three minutes to show that the test has worked," she continued. "Plus means I'm pregnant. Negative means I'm not."

Michonne blew a raspberry and opened the package. _It'll show positive, I bet._

"I remember you," she muttered, holding the test to her face. Years ago, she was surprised and full of anxiety, now whatever the result will be, Michonne will be happy regardless. _I could never pee on these things right._ Once finished, Michonne placed the test on the counter, she washed her hands and then pinned her locs in an updo. She then ran her hands down her slim torso, pulling up her shirt. _If I'm pregnant, I can't be more than a month. Now how do I break the news to Rick?_

"Dinner would be a start,"Michonne glanced at her watch, _times up._

Michonne eyed the test waiting patiently for her to pick it up. She rubbed her palm while her stomach fluttered with butterflies. _I don't think I'm ready._ Despite Judith being almost three—walking and talking and semi potty trained—and Carl out of the house, having a baby would put Michonne at her most vulnerable. She shook her arms and hands to rid away her nerves and grabbed the pregnancy test.

"Plus for positive. Minus for negative."

* * *

Michonne sprinkled parmesan cheese on the finished zucchini pasta primavera and ate a piece. _Good job, Morgan._ The man's yearlong hobby wasn't all for naught.

The front door open and shut, she placed the bowl of pasta on the table and quickly rearranged the flowers and candles that sat on it. Her fingers twiddled and her feet shuffled, this nervous energy was unlike her. Rick walked in just as she sat, Michonne's heart skipped a beat as she stood back up.

"All of this for me?" He asked graciously, pointing his finger at himself with a sly grin.

Michonne nodded and gestured for him to sit, "I think we're both tired of leftovers."

Rick wrapped his arm around her waist. The smell of sawdust, grass, and cologne lingered on his skin. He rubbed the small of her back while his lips pressed to her cheek. "You're gorgeous. You know that?"

Michonne shyly looked away, "Food's getting cold," she said, sliding away from his touch.

"You don't want me to clean up first?" His soft southern twang and scrunched eyes made her swoon.

"No. Eat." Michonne sat down and fixed Rick's plate, putting a good amount of pasta onto it.

"Thank you."

Michonne grinned, watching Rick take a forkful of pasta and shoveled it in his mouth. _He skipped lunch again_. His muscles flexed under his button up with each movement and his eyes twinkled when he smiled. Warmth radiated from her chest, almost two years of peace made Michonne content with life. _Dolor hic tibi proderit olim_. Someday this pain will be useful to you. _You were so right, Deanna_. She found what she wanted and she received more than she asked for.

"What?" Rick asked her, putting down his fork. "Why aren't you eating?"

Michonne grabbed his hand, "I want to tell you something," she smiled brightly. She turned his hand facing palm up and reached into the bowl of pasta. Michonne pulled her hand out and placed a pea in Rick's hand.

"Hun?" His mouth turned up slightly and eyebrows furrowed.

"Did you know that right now," she paused, her grin widen. "Our baby is the same size as this pea."

Rick stared blankly at Michonne and then the pea and then back to Michonne again. Michonne giggled. _He doesn't get it._

"Chonne?" Rick's wide eyes softened, the corners of his mouth twisted up, and then he snorted.

"Rick," Michonne softly whispered. She put on an illusion that she was cool, calm, and collected, but her heart pounded faster.

"This is our baby?" He asked, clutching the pea in his hands.

"This is our baby," she joked, pointing to her belly. Rick quickly stood up, his chair falling to the floor as he rushed to Michonne's side. He bent down and touched her tummy.

"Jesus," he whispered.

"He's not going to pop up any minute?" She asked, referencing to their friend, Paul Rovia who had a habit of showing up when he was least wanted.

Rick laughed, "Nah. Stand up, please?" He hugged her tightly while Michonne wiped away the tears that stung her eyes and rested her head on his chest. She never thought a day like this would come; communities were expanding, less of the dead walking, and now another new life will be born.

"I hope our son looks like you," Rick whispered in her ear.

She frowned and eyed him, "why do you sound so confident it'll be a boy?" She asked quizzically.

"You're right," he cheekily grinned. "We could be having twins."

Michonne's mouth dropped, "Don't you dare put that out in the universe." Rick tilted his head to the side and shook his head and then lifted her off her feet.

"Too late. Twins; a boy and a girl."

"Rick! Take that back," she playfully hit his chest as he carried her to the living room and up the stairs.

"You know I'm about to lock you in our room for the next nine months."

"Yeah right!" Michonne laughed. Rick sat her down on their bed. "Good luck with that," she challenged.

Rick raised an eyebrow and left the room, closing the door behind him. Michonne tried to follow, but the knob wouldn't budge.

"RICK!"

Rick giggled on the other side of the door. Michonne took a step back as he came back inside. She lightly smacked his arm while he laughed harder at his prank. _Giant dork._

"Come here," he requested. They held onto each other, listening to each other's breathing. "We're having a baby." Their lips met, Michonne parted hers as Rick's tongue entered her space. They kissed for a while until Rick broke it, his lips moving across Michonne's jawline to the sensitive parts of her neck. "Thank you," he sighed breathlessly near her ear.

Michonne's heart swelled, this moment couldn't get any better. "Don't thank me yet. You should have seen me when I was pregnant with Andre. Hell on wheels."

"Hmm. Sounds like just another day to me."

Michonne rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I love you."

Rick nodded, "Oh, I am very lucky and thankful," he said as he moved Michonne backward to the bed. "So let me show you."

The End!


End file.
